What Hurts the Most
by R. Voltaire
Summary: Is it us who make our past or our past that makes us? When you're able to answer that only then you'll be able to forget and move on, not before"-Regan. KaixOC other pairings later on.
1. Prologue

**Title**: **_What Hurts The Most_**

**this is my first fanfic so i expect reviews! dont really care if they're flames just review! the prologues really short but if it were any longer it would ruin the effect...so on with he story! ...oh yeah...**

**disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own my plot and Regan Voltaire and Ria Yamagato, Kaylin Katrick belongs to Kay, Amber Flair to Dusty, Chloe Catherine to Chlo and Sora Skyler to Sorr.**

**_Prologue_**

It was, yet again, a cold and dreary morning in the vengeful Russia. It was here that it had happened. Here the reason for her sleepless nights took place and she hated it. She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling above with a blank look curtaining her feelings. Her jet-black hair poked into gray eyes but she hadn't bothered to move it away; it had been that way since she had woken up from yet another nightmare at three in the morning. Deciding it was time to get up she threw back the covers and went to take a long, hot bath. Today was the funeral. After a whole week of searching for the body, her family had given up; it wasn't as if they hadn't warned them about that fact, to put it simply there was no body to give a farewell to. They probably think I killed her or something. She sighed quietly into the night. Checking her watch she figured she could get there by noon Tokyo time; the funeral was at one.

Five is the number of fingers that come together to make a fist, it's the number of working days before the weekend, five is also the number of people that were left remaining under the pouring rain. The funeral was over, the girls had stood on the sidelines while the others said their final farewell, now they were gone because of a couple of measley raindrops? Her grave consisted of a marble plate inserted into the ground, decorated with white roses, she had hated them, didn't they know? The five figures came forward, their tears dissolved in the rain, and each put a flower on the grave. The one with flaming hair came first, deposited a single yellow tigerlily flecked with orange and red. The brunette came next and followed suit with a bouquet of pink and red carnations, the blue-haired girl left a light blue gladyolis. The blonde put a bunch of red roses at the side. The flowers even were grieving, dewdrops deposited on them by the crushing rain; they were drooping already, yet contrasting heavily with the white roses, smiling, the raven-haired girl took out a black rose from her jacket and laid it on the plaque next to the words,

**Ria Yamato Khuzaniya**

**1992-2005**

Life is a battle, some win it and some do not survive while there are some who are left hanging in between. Neither dead nor fully living, the ones that have seen loved ones perish in front of their very eyes and averted the disaster of giving up but not yet learned hope.


	2. New Acquaintances

Title: **_What Hurts the Most_**

**Mistress Persephone, rebelmewpheonix, k 4 kookiemonsta, crackhead94 **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anyways, this is the first official chapter and I hope you like it (even though I didn't…atleast not that much)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship/Drama (now theres a mouthful ;P)**

'_**bold italic**_**' means a different language (yes some of us are unfortunate enough to know only two languages) and '**_italic_**' is for emphasis. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own my plot and my OCs Regan Voltaire and Ria Yamato but Kaylin Katrick belongs to k 4 kookiemonsta and Chloe Catherine to Chlo, Sora Skyler to Sorr and Amber Flair to Dusty. (man, I hate disclaimers)**

**Chapter 1**

**New Acquaintaces**

"Again?! We can't keep on living like this! This could have a major mental impact on me! I simply won't be able to handle all the stress and end up failing and then I'll have to live like a hobo and sell my socks just to stay alive!!" the young blonde panted. She was currently standing in the center of her dining room tryng to convince her parents at their annual 'family get-together' to let her stay at her old school. Before her father could reply, Regan beat him to the catch.

"Give it a rest Kaylin, they do this every year, it's not exactly what you would call a surprise,"

"Alas, betrayed by my own flesh and blood, my own twin! How can you not support me at my time of need?!"Kaylin was currently holding onto her sisters legs while she sat on her chair.

"Uh…don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?"

"Yeah, you're right," she replied, straightening up. Ever since their parents divorce three years ago, they had been switching schools every year for no real reason except to please their parents and, as they were only sixteen, there was no other way around it. According to the court, Kaylin would live with her father in Sydney, Australia while Regan would live with her mother in Moscow, Russia but they were allowed to get together once a year; it was a formality, really.

"So where exactly is this school?"Regan asked drily, her mother answered while mirroring her expression.

"Maxwell Institute for the Priviledged is located in the center of Tokyo City, quite a profound location and you have easy access to the rest of the city,"

"Well, I really enjoyed the dinner, really, I did but now I have some matters that need looking into,"Regan used the same excuse she had seen her parents use for the past fifteen years, except her tone was laced with sarcasm. Kaylin continued to rant on and on about how this could psychologically damage her and her mother pointed out she could hardly spell the word while Nathan Katrick could only sigh in resignation. Yes, it was a normal family dinner.

"I don't care how just get your butts here by tomorrow afternoon,"

"_I get that part Regan but how do we convince Chloe's parents about switching schools?"_

"Hmmm….well Sora's telling her dad that she got expelled so I guess you could tell them that….uh….I got it, you can make up some story about being stalked by some maniacal homicidal freak that has a shrine of Chloe and she can fake-cry infront of 'em,"

"_Hey, yeah! That would work, we'll see you tomorrow then, later Rage,"_

"Bye, Amber,"

"So are they coming?"

"No, they said they won't be able to carry it off, Amber sends her apologies though,"

"How can you just lie to my face like that?"

"Like this; I decided to turn homosexual,"Kaylin went into fits of laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha, we should try that on dad, he'd totally buy it!"

"Nah, I'm not so sure that I wanna be branded a lesbo yet,"

"Aww…you take all the fun out of it…"

* * *

"Aww…you take all the fun out of it, Chief," Tyson complained.

"You can't draw a picture on the sign, she might get offended!"

"Kenny's right you know, you never know with females these days,"warned Max with his usual carefree smile. All the BladeBreakers-minus Daichi whom they left with Hilary-were sitting in the Arrivals lounge waiting for the passengers of the plane to enter. Kai had skipped practice that morning and on following him, the guys had found themselves at Tokyo's international airport. After a session of death glares from Kai, they had settled in the awkwardly uncomfortable seats and were waiting for the arrivals.

"Is that her?"Ray asked as he got up to get a better view of the two girls that had just entered through the doors. Both were slim with similar chiseled features except one was a fiery redhead and the other a dashing brunette. Said girl was in the lead holding a small green velvet pouch that went with her white layered, knee-lenth, skirt and a flowerey shirt with billowing sleeves; the redhead was behind her carrying a dozen suitcases wearing electric blue cargo pants and a red sleeveless tee with 'B-I-T-C-H spells U!' printed on the front. Apparently, it was her favourite shirt. Some guy bumped into her, making her fall to the floor with the dozen or so bags crashed onto her and dirtied the shirt a bit; she looked murderous. The man was about sixty or so but that didn't keep her from screaming at him. Her brown-headed friend was inching away from her and trying to make it seem as she didn't know who she was when three other girls entered the scene; a blonde, a blunette and a ravenhead.

* * *

"Oh, come on, not again,"though Regan as she saw the scene unfold infront of her. Amber was shouting at some Russian who probably didn't understand a word she was saying, Chloe was trying to inch away from her cousin but atleast Kaylin and Sora were _trying _to diseperse the crowd that had gathered. Keyword: trying.

"Break it up people, nothing to see here."

"Yeah, don't you people have some flight to catch or something?"

"Kaylin, they just got off a plane,"Kaylin sweatdropped at this.

"Well, uh, like my buddy Sora here says break it up!" Their efforts weren't futile as the crowd started moving away.

"Hey guys!"said Chloe as she crept up from behind them.

"Aaah! Never do that again! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or somethin'?"exclaimed Kaylin while clutching at her heart in mock agony making Sora burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny,"Chloe rolled her eyes, "Let's go see how those two are doing, that guy looked _pretty_ mad."

"I think he still is,"said Sora pointing to the trio. Regan had managed to calm Amber down and they were now being ranted at in Russian. They seemed to be unfazed though, studying the ceiling intently and discussing their opinions on airline food; maybe it was a good thing he couldn't understand English.

"_**We are very sorry, sir. My English-speaking friend here escaped from a mental facility and I am in the process of taking her back, I express the sincerest apologies on her behalf. Poor girl**__**has been unwell in the upper portion for quite some time**_."Amber had taken the perfect moment to stare off in space, probably thinking of food, that coupled with Regans earnest look, it was hard not to believe them.

"_**You are a**__**great**_prick _**for understanding**_,"she gave a fake smile in his direction.

"P-prick?"

"_**It means 'great man' in the native language**_."The man went away feeling quite happy at being praise by such a _nice young lady_. They made their way to the other two who were clutching on to a hysterical Kaylin (the only one of them who understood Russian); Amber was still carrying the luggage.

"You guys could help me you know,"she wheezed out.

"Yeah, we could,"said an unsympathetic Sora.

"You lost a bet dude, gotta honour it now,"added Regan, watching Amber fume was one of their favourite activities…come to think of it, also Kaylin...and Regan...and Sora…_and_ Chloe.

"Guys I don't mean to be a damper but there is a bunch of guys behind you that have been constantly staring at us and its kinda creepin' me out."Kaylin jerked her head in the said direction as Regan instantaneously turned hers, regretting it immediately as she felt pain ride up to her skull.

"Well, can you blame them? We are pretty hot,"Chloe remarked nonchalantly earning a smack on the back of her head from Sora. There were five of them and they looked strangely familiar even from a distance.

"Holy nuggets! It's the World Champs, the Bladebreakers!"Kaylin burst out as realisation dawned upon them and a certain pair of eyes darkened.

* * *

The five girls were walking towards them; the blonde was running towards them at light speed but managed to stop herself just in time and was inches away from Tysons face, her eyes shining.

"You're the World Champ?"Kaylins eyes had stars in them now.

"Pfft, he looks more like a chump then a champ,"Amber implied while looking Tyson up and down.

"Never mind her, I'm Kaylin Katrick and these are my teammates; that's Amber Flair and standing next to her is her cousin, Chloe Catherine,"she pointed to the redhead and the brunette. "That's Sora Skyler and my twin, also our _capitain_ Regan Voltaire,"Kaylin finished, pointing to the blunette and ravenhead. "We're the Xazaltro VX and we're gonna kick your butt in the next World Championship!"

**You know I always thought that R n R stood for Rest and Relaxtion but apparently overhere it means Read and Review so that's what you gotta do! (hey that rhymes…)**

**So until next time my fellow humanoids!**

**Rage**


	3. The Agreement

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I got caught up with school and junk (I mean are tests **_**really **_**gonna help us?)**

**But to make it up to you I am going to update two chapters!! Hee hee …..right…so ok the name Tatiana is pronounced "Tah-tea-anna" 'kay?(for future reference) It means 'fairy princess' that's why she hates it aannnnnddd…..oh yeah **

**HAPPY NON-BIRTHDAY!! (Alice in wonderland, anyone?)**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Mistress Persephone**

**k 4 kookiemonsta**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**Lily Hiwatari**

**Mika Aurion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own the plot P**

**Chapter 2**

"_**The Agreement"**_

**From last time:** "We're the XaZaltro VX and we're gonna beat your butts in the next World Championships!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting between the two teams had been enlightening to say the least. They had found out that they were an all-girls team when Tyson had stupidly asked if there were any guys on their team. Why stupid? Because those few words had the mighty power of making the XZVX directing their steely gazes towards him, surprisingly though, they refrained from dragging him to the gallows right then and there.

Kaylin was extremely hyper when given sugar-sort of like Max-and was from Australia; Amber was like Kaylin except when pissed (and that was a lot), she was cousins with Chloe, though she was the girly and fashionable type whereas Amber couldn't walk an inch in heels, hey were from France; Sora was a Canadian and mostly quiet but from what they could gather from Kaylin she was also very intelligent; while Regan, well Regan had just ignored everyone and pulled out her Ipod as soon as she saw Kai. Why Kai was picking them up from the airport became obvious when Kaylin had blurted that they were Voltaire's great-nieces and were now enjoying a not-so-quiet ride to Hiwatari Mansion in a limo.

"Eh-hem." All eyes present in the doorway of the mansion turned to Kai. "Grandfather is waiting for you in the west drawing-room, near the-

"We know where it is," Regan cut him short. "Come on Kaylin." Said girl shot Kai a grin and followed her twin. He then turned his attention to the misfits standing gawking at the size of the mansion-Max and Tyson.

"You will be staying in the east wing," he pointed to the left end of the hallway, "You can wait in the lounge for the moment, go straight and turn right a few times."

"But we're gonna be staying at the… hostel," Sora finished lamely when she saw Kai had disappeared in the same direction as Regan and Kaylin.

"So," Ray tried to make small talk, "Have you ever been to Japan before?"

"Yeah," replied Chloe, politely if not curtly.

"When was that?"

"Three years ago," this time it was Amber who spoke up, "at a funeral."

"Oh." An awkward silence could be heard for miles without end.

"Have you seen any of the sites?"

"Look," Sora was clearly hanging on her last thread, "we have been traveling from the other side of the world, literally, for the past two days, surviving on airline food and I am having a serious case of jetlag so if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you cut the small talk!" she thundered before stalking off in the direction of the spoken rooms.

"Don't mind her, she gets like that sometimes," Amber applied, apparently restored back to good humor by her little stunt. "So I'm only gonna ask this once and you better answer right: Where's the kitchen?"

"Finally! Somebody who understands me!" Tyson rang one of many bell ropes and a butler appeared like magic, making them jump in fright.

"Yes, sir?"

"Um, you are?"

"Augustus, sir; the butler,"

"Ah! Yes you may lead us to your kitchen Sir Augustus!" proclaimed Max in one of his 'fancies'.

"Here, here," Amber seconded that and they soon found themselves in the steamy clutches of the kitchen. Chloe chatted with Ray while he helped the chefs, Tyson, Max and Amber sat at the counter banging their fists and yelling "Food! Food! Food!" whereas Kenny typed away on Dizzi like there was no tomorrow.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A gentle knock sounded on the door that made Voltaire Hiwatari turn and smile a bit at the sight he beheld. It had been three years but they hadn't changed a lot; Kaylin still wore that half-awed and half-suspicious glance around him while Tatiana wore one of indifferent politeness. Dressed in large white Bermuda shorts and orange tee shirt with her hair in pigtails and brown eyes sparkling, Kaylin approached him. After the usual greetings he turned his attention to his other protégée; she was wearing her hair back with a bandanna, a few bangs falling in her face, it seemed to go naturally with the faded black jeans, white halter-top and the denim jacket she wore. Her scowling eyes turned to him.

"What's he doing here?" she pointed to the figure seated adjacent to her.

"I think you know very well, Tatiana."

"I would prefer it if you would call me Regan."

"Why? Is Tatiana not your real name?" Regan checked the desire to growl.

"Fine call me what you want but if you're going to talk about that I would appreciate it if Kaylin left."

"But _why_?"

"Don't whine Kaylin."

"Why does Kai get to stay if I don't?"

"Because he's stupider than you are," before the other two could notice, she added in a pleading tone, "Please." Kaylin was shocked; nonetheless she obliged making a mental note to ask her about that.

"Would you like to go over the terms and conditions once more?" Voltaire inquired of them.

"I think that they've been sufficiently drilled into our brains," remarked Kai dryly.

"Yes, well, moving to the age factor-

"No, you CANNOT tell me that she decided on that as well?" Regan interrupted ferociously.

"Au contraire, that is the only thing left up to you Tatiana," she shuddered at the name.

"What?" This time it was Kai.

"Do you have a problem with me being in control Kai or are you that enthusiastic that you want to have it as soon as possible?" Regan asked him in a pseudo-sweet voice. Kai snorted.

"As if," then after a little pause he said in a completely different tone, "Это было мое последнее желание матерей."(1) Regan replied in the same melancholic way.

"Я знаю."(2)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**(1) It was my mothers dying wish**

**(2) I know**

**Hee hee press that button! You know you want to!**

3


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but the plot is mine! All mine! Bwahahahaha**

**Chapter 3 **

"_**Secrets"**_

**From last time: **"It was my mothers dying wish."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those girls seemed pretty okay, huh guys?" Max asked the others as they sat on the front porch of Tyson's dojo. There were four of them: Max, Kenny, Tyson and Ray. Kai was back at the mansion while Daichi was sleeping, exhausted by Hilary's shopping expedition.

"Yeah, they were cool, what do you think Chief?" Tyson questioned.

"I don't know, I just find it a little strange."

"What's strange Kenny?"

"This is Ray," Kenny turned his laptop so it was facing them. The screen showed the BBA's official website and the page was titled 'XaZaltro VX a.k.a XZVX'; there were photos of six girls. The XZVX looked younger; it was dated 2005 and this was 2008.

"Woah I didn't know they were participants in a BBA World Championship!" exclaimed Max.

"I'm not so sure about that either," Kenny earned a confused look from them.

"Well as you can see from the dates, this data was taken three years ago and there are six members not five. It says that they won the Championships in Canada and were going to compete for the title in Russia, the same year you guys went against the Demolition Boys."

"So you're saying that they were part of the competition in Russia? They must have been pretty weak and lost in the first few rounds **(he is soooooo lucky they didn't hear him say that)** 'cause we never saw them there," Tyson tried to make sense out of it.

"That's just it Tyson, they _didn't_ compete in Russia even though they arrived there a day before us, on August 2nd."

"Kai's birthday!" Max interrupted happily.

"Yes," continued Kenny, "it says here that their captain, Regan, called and said that they forfeit which was quite surprising to anyone who knew of their past record." Kenny opened a separate link which showed their statistics and the opponents they had beaten, and then he moved to a separate window which displayed the XZVX's biographies arranged in alphabetical order according to their last names.

**Name: **Catherine, Chloe

**Gender: **Female

**Birth date: **30th September, 1993

**Age: **11 yrs

**Origin: **Paris, france

**Bitbeast: **Zervalis (Swan)

**Element: **Earth

**Specialty: **Speed

**Attack (s): **Blinding Aura (informal)

**Strategy: **Defensive

**Position on team: **Blader

**Trademark: - **

**Name: **Flair, Amber

**Gender: **Female

**Birth date: **12th January, 1993

**Age: **11 yrs

**Origin: **Paris, France

**Bitbeast: **Venix (Dragon)

**Element: **Fire

**Specialty: **Speed

**Attack (s): **Fury Streak (informal), Flaming Equinox (formal)

**Strategy: **Offensive

**Position on team: **Blader

**Trademark: **Two-fingeredVictory sign

**Name: **Katrick, Kaylin

**Gender: **Female

**Birth date: **17th October, 1991

**Age: **13 yrs

**Origin: **Sydney,Australia

**Bitbeast: **Joltarius (Coyote)

**Element: **Light and/or Lightning

**Specialty: **-

**Attack (s): **Calamity Strike (informal), Vanquish Bolt (formal)

**Strategy: **Evade and Attack

**Position on team: **Blader

**Trademark: **Two long pigtails

**Name: **Sora Skyler

**Gender: **Female

**Birth date: **18th March, 1992

**Age: **12 yrs

**Origin: **Toronto,Canada

**Bitbeast: **Stalzon (Pegasus)

**Element: **Air

**Specialty: **Hover Attacks

**Attack (s): **Wind Razor (informal), Hyper Blizzard (formal)

**Strategy: **Offensive

**Position on team: **Vice Captain

**Trademark: **Long blue Trench coat

**Name: **Voltaire, Tatiana Regan

**Gender: **Female

**Birth date: **17th October, 1991

**Age: **13 yrs

**Origin: **Moscow, Russia

**Bitbeast: **Spectrix (Nightingale)

**Element: **Darkness

**Specialty: **Agility

**Attack (s): **Dark Elixir (formal)

**Strategy: **Evade

**Position on team: **Captain

**Trademark: **Denim Jacket

**Name: **Yamato, Ria

**Gender: **Female

**Birth date: **12th February, 1992

**Age: **12 yrs

**Origin: **Tokyo, Japan

**Bitbeast: **Xeidon (Sea Serpent)

**Element: **Water

**Specialty: **-

**Attack (s): **Liquid Inferno (formal)

**Strategy: **Defensive

**Position on team: **Blader

**Trademark: **Japanese Kimono

"Don't you remember Amber mentioning somethin about attending a funeral here three years ago?"

"Who's this Ria girl? Couldn't you do a more thorough research on the girls?" asked Ray.

"I'm trying to," answered Kenny, again typing on his laptop. "But somehow it's- oh no!"

"What happened Chief?" wondered Max.

"Dizzi's been shut down! Somebody found out I was trying to snoop and sent a virus through the internet and now Dizzi won't respond!" Kenny sounded close to tears as Tyson patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Chief, I have a feeling who's behind this and they spell X-Z-V-X." 

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**R n' R!**

3


	5. The Past I

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 4**

"_**The Past"**_** (part one)**

**From last time: "**Don't worry Chief, I have a feeling who's behind this and they spell X-Z-V-X."

A blinding light emitted from where Ria had been mere seconds ago and vanished before anyone could completely register what had just happened; taking Ria with it. The mountain started to crumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_24 hours ago_

"We're going to the finals! We're going to the finals!" sang two young girls; one was eleven years old while the other was thirteen. They were seated in a private airplane that had been provided by the BBA.

"You do realise that you aren't three anymore," a voice drawled lazily from behind them.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Regan! They're just excited, an emotion you are incapable of feeling, O Heartless One," giggled the girl seated next to her. She had black cropped hair and a purple kimono to match as well as a sparkling brown pair of eyes.

"I do have a heart Ria; I just don't care to use it."

"I dunno Regan, Ria could be right and we might be sitting with the abominable snowman without even knowing it!" interjected Amber, currently sitting with Sora intent on bugging the life out of her before the flight was over. Said girl was wearing her signature pants: white with graffiti and newspaper articles about wind-related disasters printed on them over dark blue leather boots. Over this she wore a pale blue tee shirt and her favourite trench coat which she always kept open and was also-you guessed it-dark blue.

"Oh puh-lease if you think that's funny then you have certainly lost your standard, Amber _Flaire_."

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you, Chloe _Catherine_." The would-be-squabble was interrupted by an unearthly scream from the pits of hell, you're right, I'm kidding, it was just Kaylin…but then again what's the difference…

"Oh my gosh!"  
"What? Did you forget Joltarius or something?" Sora reprimanded her.

"_No_, I just realised that today's the second of August!"

"Yup, she's finally lost it," grieved Amber, Regan joined her.

"I'm afraid she never had it."

"Hardy-har-har guys, very funny! And how can you laugh with them Chloe you're supposed to be _my_ best friend _remember_?" Chloe just managed an apology between her laughter.

"Anyways, have you forgotten Regan? It's Kai's birthday today!" Regan looked as if she had just swallowed a really bitter medicine.

"You mean Kai _Hiwatari_? _The_ Kai Hiwatari? The ex-captain of the Blade Sharks and current captain of the Bladebreakers? Ria exclaimed in a single breath.

"Whoa, slow down dude; we never asked for his life story," implied Sora.

Ria flushed. "Sorry."

"Ooooh! It looks like a certain someone I know has a certain crush on a certain blue-haired captain!" Chloe was encouraged by the fact that Ria's usually tanned complexion turned twenty shades of red. And, thus, the merciless teasing began and Regan occupied herself by staring out the window; the mountains were getting closer and closer.

"We're loosing height," she mumbled to no one in particular and moved to the cockpit upfront. This action, however, drew her teammate's attention and the news she gave them made even Ria, who had been the twin of a tomato seconds ago, turn white as a sheet.

"What's up, Regan?" Kaylin asked when she saw her sister's hardened expression.

"There are no fuckin' pilots on this plane. It was operating on autopilot and now is landing in Siberia."

"You're joking aren't you?" Chloe's tone held desperateness and fear.

"I wish I was."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Are we stopping here?" Regan nodded at Sora then towards Chloe.  
"Do you mind, Chlo?"

"Are you sure?"  
"Don't worry I've got you covered," as Regan spoke a dark form of energy seemed to wrap itself around them. Chloe ungloved her hands and put them on the snow wall in front of her only to pull back and swore in French. Amber rolled her eyes and applied pressure on the wall, her hands giving out a strange red glow until all the snow had melted away from that area.

Chloe clamped her hands on it closed her eyes while muttering something to herself; markings appeared on her hands and they began to glow brightly; her eyes glowed emerald, her irises vanished and then, it stopped.

The markings disappeared and her eyes returned to a pale green, everything was back to what it used to be except for the cave that had appeared out of nowhere in place of the wall as well as some flowers at the entrance. Sora looked at Chloe, the flowers then Chloe again.

"What? I couldn't help it!"

"Why didn't you just make a 'Cave Sweet Cave' sign while you were at it," Regan mocked sarcastically.

"Showoff," Kaylin whispered to Chloe as they shuffled in and got settled. They were supposed to be coming up with a plan but would usually end up starting a fight.

Regan felt someone sit next to her and opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hmmm." Ria giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, just wondering when you'll stop responding in monosyllables so often."

"Whatever."

"See!" exclaimed Ria.

"Actually, those were two syllables," deadpanned Regan and soon a comfortable silence fell between them; Regan closed her eyes again.

"So who do you think did it?" Regan opened one eye to look at her watching the others quarrel.

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb with me Regan! I know that you're keeping something from us!" Ria's eyes flashed dangerously; Regan sighed.

"If you do the why do you keep on asking?"

"Hoping that you'll trust me enough to tell me." With that she got up and walked away. It might have gone better if Regan had known what the future would be all because she didn't tell them what she knew and that too, to protect them.

_Okay. That didn't go as planned_. She sighed and went back to sleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Where did she go? What did you tell her Regan? I saw you two sitting together earlier," Kaylin interrogated her younger twin. Regan opened her mouth but her words were drowned by a high pitched scream.

"Ria!" They shouted simultaneously and headed out into the storm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, girls, I'm so glad you showed up, I was beginning to get bored you see." A deep voice echoed through the mountain.

"You bastard! Where is she?" As Sora said this a gust of wind started blowing wildly.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You don't even know the meaning of the word!" spat Regan keeping a sharp eye on Sora whose own eyes were beginning to flicker from blue to silver.

"Why don't you come on out and face us like a man, you coward!"

"I'd be careful of what I said if I were you Sora, we wouldn't want you're little friend here getting hurt. A man in his early twenties stepped out from the shadows and he had Ria in his one arm while there was a dagger in his other hand. He had white coloured hair and eerie black eyes that matched his suit.

"Hand her over." Her voice was barely above a growl as the wind currents directed themselves towards him. It was of no use, however, although he might not be like them he still had technology on his side and he was one of the worlds leading minds, enabling him to create a shield around himself that blocked all of their attacks. Irony sucked.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Now I'm going to make you sorry for what you did to us all those years ago." They watched in horror as the blade pierced through Ria's back and made its way out through her stomach. She gave a weak smile.

"Love you guys." Ria began to glow, the light steadily grew to so much that it blinded them.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Regan moved forward and placed a single black rose on top of the grave and smiled in a bittersweet way.

"The tears that are cried on the grave of a loved one represent everything that was left undone and all that was left unsaid." Her friends standing behind her got closer and put an arm around each other; providing comfort and taking it as well, still, the their tears poured down as did the rain, soaking them to the bone.

"When everything around us falls to pieces; when hurricanes come or lightning strikes; when nature seems intent on making us suffer; when darkness clouds our hearts and the light is nowhere to be seen, we still move on.

It's one of the best things about human nature that no matter how hard we fall, we always find the strength inside of us to move on and keep going. And that," Regan paused for reflection, "is what I think she would want us to do."

The five friends walked away; vanishing into the rain, but they had left something behind for all those who wished to know about Ria Yamato.

**Ria Yamato Khuzaniya**

**1992-2005**

_**Beloved Friend &**_

_**Bringer of Life**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked that! I'm sorry for not updating for a whole month but I had exams….oh yeah and I would like to apologize to a friend of mine whose OC is Amber for using the wrong spelling 'Flair' instead of 'Flaire'. Please except my humble apologies Not! **

**Anyways review ppl and tell me if you like it or else I'll discontinue it! Nah, just kidding and hopefully I'll be updating more regularly since my summer vacations started! Woo-hoo!**

**R' n R'**


	6. Playing Hide and Seek

**Rage: Hullo freaks! Wats up? I'm really sorry for not thanking all the reviewers last time I was kinda too busy coughing my ass off.**

**So anyways this goes out to all my fans out there…lolz**

**Kaylin: you don't have any fans **

**Rage: uh….right… **

**Chloe: don't worry I still like you!**

**Rage: indifferent I'd prefer the fans thank you very much**.

**Chloe: grrrr….. Rage: Stay away from me you animalistic woman! **

**Kaylin: R. Voltaire does not own anything but she will once she takes over the world with her evil monkey army whose general am I.**

**Chapter 5**

"_**Playing Hide and Seek"**_

"For the last frickin' time," growled Kaylin, "I did NOT put some God dang it virus in your computer and now get the heck outta ma way 'fore I _really _make you regret it." Her Ozzie accent became more pronounced as her anger increased towards the objects barricading the way to the Hiwatari kitchen.

"You guys should let her through before she goes berserk and I will not take any responsibility for injuries whether minor or major," Chloe said in an amiable way while scooping some more cereal in her mouth.

"Your optimism never ceases to astound me," said Amber, she was in her moody-morning-mood.

"Aaah!" The scream was followed by groans and shouts of pain as Kaylin sat down to her own bowl of cereal; then wagging the spoon at the forms of Tyson and Max, she said: "Never mess with a girl who hasn't had her breakfast yet."

"Yes ma'am," the boys replied from the heap on the floor.

"And anyways Kaylin doesn't know shit about viruses how the hell is she supposed to plant one?" asked Amber.

"Did you know that the last part of your sentence sounded a bit wrong?" mused Chloe.

"Get your mind outta the gutter woman!"

"I'm afraid it's too late now," explained Chloe apologetically.

"Mfferes fose foo?"

"I'd say you were speaking French but even that would be insulting." Kaylin glared at Amber, swallowed then spoke again.

"I said: Where are those two?"

"Dunno, where do you think they are, Sora?" asked Regan as she entered the kitchen, warily eyeing the injured party.

"I think they went out for an early run and got lost," answered Sora. Both were in training garb which consisted of baggy T-shirts and pants.

"So may I ask why you two are here this early in the morning?"

"It's 'cause someone from your team sent some virus which shut down Dizzi!"

"Well Tyson if you say so; Chloe did you send a virus? Or maybe Amber? No, was it you Kay, Sorr? Nope. None of them did it." Her calm voice manner got on their nerves and Max asked,

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Send the virus!"

"Which virus?"

"The one in Kenny's laptop!"

"Oh, that virus."

"Well did you?"

"Did I what?" Regan could hardly keep the smirk off her face as Max let out a yowl of frustration. "Look, how about you send Kenny over and we'll see what we can do."

"Hey I've got an idea!" Chloe spoke out of the blue and everyone turned to her. "Let's go shopping!" Sweat drop moment-anime style!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This place is huuuuugggge! I wonder if it has an echo," thought Kaylin as they stepped inside the mall. It was a bit far away from the mansion so they had taken the bus to the Ruby Falls Centre.

It had gotten its name from the beautiful cascading waterfall that started from the top floor to the ground floor. It was illuminated with thousands of ruby coloured lights. Chloe had convinced Kaylin, Amber as well as the two boys to go shopping with her but the other two had declared a firm no.

"So where do you want to go first?"

"Ooh I know! Let's hit the boutiques; I've been dying to know about the latest fashions in Japan!" Chloe dragged Tyson with her.

"_So_, now what?" They looked at each other in awkward contemplation. **(I love those moments.)**

"We could go to the arcade."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Regan made her way to the living room but hesitated at the door when she saw its only occupant was Kai; reading a book.

_Too late_.

He had already seen her. She entered the lavishly decorated room and spotted a small radio near the sofa. She switched it and tuned it to an American station. 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown had just started playing.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_

_Oohhh oohhh noooo_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cuz you took my breath away"_

She turned the volume louder and leaning back on the sofa she closed her eyes. She was rudely awoken by the fact that someone had turned off the radio; she scowled and Kai smirked slightly.

Turn.

"_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_

_It's hard to move-_

Turn.

Glare.

Smirk.

Turn.

"_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cuz my word revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breath"_

Turn.

Growl.

Smirk.

Turn.

"_-Can't live can't breathe with no air"_

Turn. This scenario repeated itself for quite some time until…

Regan turned the knob so hard that it broke off and the radio was blaring loudly. They both kept staring at the broken plastic thing in her hand then…

Smiiiiirk.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Chloe caught the three red-handed when they ducked under the café table. After getting his butt whooped at video games by Kaylin and Amber he had suggested going to the food court to which-of course-they heartily agreed.

"Where's Tyson?" asked Max since he was nowhere to be found near Chloe.

"Oh, he's just bringing some bags of mine; I never knew that they have the cutest skirts and tops here!" Tyson was soon seen on the horizon. The brave hero looked beat while carrying his burden which was more than thirty bags of different designer labels; he collapsed at their feet.

"Thank _you_, Tyson," Chloe smiled flirtatiously at him making him blush; the red-head and blonde rolled their eyes, Chloe would never change. "So how about we get some lunch? I'll buy!"

The proposal was accepted by all four of them, three whom had already had three courses. Looking back at the amount of food they ate it was surprising that Chloe's credit card didn't give out.

"So now what?"

"I know! We can play hide-and-seek," announced Max.

"In a mall?" began Amber.

"I love it! Let's go! Girls versus guys looser buys ice cream!" Chloe sweat dropped.

"Kaylin, you just ate."

"So? I'm a growing girl! And besides I meant it for the two losers back at the mansion." Kaylin pouted and Chloe was put to the job of cheering her up.

"So we'll flip a coin," stated Amber. "Pick; head or tails?"

"Heads!" Silver flipped through the air and landed twirling on the marble floor; it was tails.

"Ha! We decide! Okay we'll hide, you guys seek. Go to the waterfall and count to a hundred then come looking for us. No territory is out of bounds, heck we can hide on the roof even!"

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ding-dong_

Augustus opened the door to see a familiar figure.

"Ah, Master Kenneth, good to see you sir, Master Kai is reading in the den."

"Thank you Augustus," returned Kenny half heartedly. Truth be told he was devastated over what had happened to Dizzi. He hadn't slept all night trying to come up with ways to get rid of the virus. He was rather intrigued by it as well as it was quite advanced; it took complete control over a machine in less then five seconds and there was no way to counter it. Being the computer genius that he was he had tried all sorts of methods included hacking into his own computer but when he had tried accessing it all he got was blank; there was just no way.

He entered the room unnoticed; Regan was smirking I triumph as loud music blasted from a mini radio at her side while Kai was glaring daggers at her, quite ironically the book in his hand was 'War and Peace' by Tolstoy. _I think I'll come back later_.

As he was retreating he bumped into a tall figure and both went tumbling down as neither had been paying attention.

"Ow," they cried simultaneously rubbing the spot on their heads where they had collided. Sora turned to glare at the perpetrator but immediately melted after seeing his apologetic expression and smiled at him instead.

"I'm sorry," began Kenny.

"Forget about it kid," Sora waved off his apology and helped him up.

"I heard that you had a little virus problem."

"Yes, but I don't think that you can fix it-

"You're right, you don't think," Sora took Dizzi from under his arm, opened her up and set to work on the corridor floor. She carefully checked all the keys, desktop, camera; everything. She pressed the total of three buttons and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks for trying Sora but-

"Why so glum, Chief? You look like somebody died," a new voice came out of the laptop.

"Dizzi! I missed you so much!"

"I appreciate the gesture but why Chief? You were just working with me a few minutes ago." Kenny gave Sora a puzzled look.

"She doesn't remember; probably a side affect of the virus."

"Oh thank you so much Sora!" He gave Sora a big bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sora laughed.

"It's alright dude; happy to be of service." He ran out of the house eager to get back to work and all the while shouting 'thank you' s to Sora.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A dark figure crept silently amongst the clothe racks, it was on a mission and it would not fail; and it also had a walkie-talkie in its hand.

"Rose to Wizkid; do you read me Wizkid? Over," the figure whispered into it.

_:khseek:_

"_Loud and clear, over."_

"Where are you? Over."

:_khseek_:

"_I'm in the clothing rack at the whole sale shop on the ninth floor_."

"You forgot to say 'over'!"

:_khseek_:

"_Oops, over_."

"So am I! Over." She turned her head and there was her cohort grinning toothily at her.

:_khseek_:

"_Rose and Wizkid, this is Gizmo, can you hear me? Over_."

"Loud and clear Sergeant Gizmo! Over."

:_khseek_:

"_Good. State your location. Over_" They did. "_This is our plan of actin troops so listen up!_" After telling all the details, "_Do you understand me_?_Over._"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

:_khseek_:

"_Good lads_. _Over_."

* * *

"So where would you hide if you were a fifteen or a sixteen year old girl?" Max asked Tyson as they went through different parts of the mall on their fruitless search.

"Well if I was a girl, I would never leave guys like us in the first place."

"True." Surprised would be an unfit word to describe what they felt next. Shocked? No. Astonished? Nope. Taken aback? Nada. Astounded? Uh-uh. Horrified? Try again. So damn scared that they clung on to each other and screamed for their mommies? Bingo.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Both screamed like little girls as they were tackled by three figures swinging down from the top storey on ropes. **(I wonder where they got those. ;P) **They were wearing camouflage army clothes with combat boots and everything as well as having their faces painted the same way(camouflage).

They blindfolded them then tied them together with the same kind of ropes they had swung down on. Everything was plunged into darkness as there worlds became black, all of a sudden the blindfolds came off and three girls were grinning impishly at them.

"We win."

"Hey weren't _we _supposed to be looking for _you_?" inquired Tyson.

"You were," implied Chloe.

"But then we got tired of the game," said Amber.

"So we decided to play Commandos at War instead!" Kaylin finished for her.

"Without telling us?" asked Max.

"Well, you were the kill, so yeah, pretty much."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**So how'd ya like it?**

**Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep doing so!**

**rebelmewpheonix**

**k 4 kookiemonsta**

**Lily Hiwatari**

**Mika Aurion**

**NyNyFiction**

**R' n R'!**

**P.S. just a small note: the virus is a key item in the plot! Hee hee **


	7. Dear Diary

**Rage: sorry for not updating earlier you guys my computer blew its rebooting system and we had to delete C drive a.k.a. the place i kept the story and everything even remotely related to it...so this chapter is going to be a short on and i wont be able to update for another week dodges thrown cookie well sorry kookiemonsta but im going on vacation**

**anyways this chapter is in OC pov, a diary excerpt to be more precise, the first**

**Chapter 6**

"_**Dear Diary"**_

"Uh…don't expect me to go all 'Dear Diary' on you 'cause I'm just not that type and just so we're clear on this I'm not doing this because I think my life is ruined or because my boyfriend broke up with and that sort of crap. I'm only doing it 'cause my psychiatrist a.k.a. Regan told me that I have too many pent up emotions and I need to find an outlet so I don't loose it during a beybattle, so lets try again."

'Sup D, how's it hangin'? I'm just gonna tell you about my day and get it over with. After two days of relaxing or as Regan called it 'lazing our butts off to the point where they almost fell off' okay so she didn't _really_ say that but if she did that would just be hypocritical 'cause she's the worst out of all of us. Anyways so we got back to training today and spent all day at it."

Kenny had an ingenious idea that we should battle with the person with the same elements as us in order to observe new tactics and polish our old ones. It was a pretty wicked idea and this is how the pairing went:

Me with Ray,

Sora against Tyson,

Chloe and Daichi,

Amber versus Kai

And Regan with Max as there weren't any others with the same elements."

My battle with Ray was pretty cool; he's one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced. EVER. Like me, he uses his element for speed but our strategies were WAY off from one another. While I attacked head on, he only countered and only used his full strength when he thought that my guard was down. But with a stroke of luck managed this move I'd seen on T.V. (no really I did), in which this martial arts dude was attacking the other martial arts dude hoping to catch him by surprise but the dude knew this and moved aside at the last second and harnessing the attackers strength, used it against him and threw him to the ground outside the martial arts ring."

So that's what I did, as Driger came at Joltarius I pretended to be paralysed with fear and when he was a hair's breadth away, Joltarius disappeared and reappeared beside Driger, catapulting him out of the beydish. All of this happened in under a second…Is that COOL or what?!"

Anywho I won and couldn't help the cheeky grin that made its way to my face or doing my victory dance or rubbing it in a dejected Ray's face (though I feel pretty bad about it now...hmm…Note to Self: buy apology cake for Ray…but I'm broke…NtS2: learn how to bake cake…NtS3: trick Ray into baking a cake then get somebody to decorate it and THEN give it to Ray as an apology…glad that's figured out, now where was I? Oh yeah, the training.)"

Well so I turned my attention to the others: Chloe had kicked ass and won so was sitting on Daichi's head; Sora had tied with Tyson due to being distracted y Daichi's yelling or so she says…dun dun dun; Amber had lost to Kai (ha ha I _so_ rubbed that in her face All day!) and was scowling like there was no tomorrow; Max was looking at his blade in a dazed way. It turned out his Draciel had been knocked out even before it fully entered the beydish.

We all took a well-deserved break and I went up to congratulate Kai on his beating Amber since he looked so lonely and all but _noooo_ he just had to go and be 'Mr. I'm-so-ungrateful-about-all-the-nice-things-people-do-for-me' and 'Hn' at me. I mean is that even a word?!

Even Regan doesn't 'Hn' at me! Although that might have something to do with the speech I go on about sisterly love and respect for on another but-ugh! I know what you're thinking: This girl is seriously messed up. Well you're right! Why do you think I have a bloody psychiatrist? (Even though she's my sister) And I have OCD _and _ADD; though mostly I'm just forgetful and hate it when things aren't their proper way but then again so is Regan… (_gasp_). Could Regan have OCD or ADD too?! (When I overlook these lines again I realize the truth in Sora's words when she calls me or Amber a drama queen.)

Anywho, where was I, oh yeah; Kai. Why that ego-manic, self-centered jerk; I oughta rip out his spleen and feed it to Sparky…though first I'm gonna have to find a blood-thirsty pooch called Sparky. But what I can't believe is that I'm actually related to him! Wait…am I? Well, technically…okay I got confused we're gonna have to review my family history:

My grandmother was the cousin of and later on foster sister of Voltaire whose father was the last Czar, Nikolas the something, anyways so when she adopted my mom (she didn't wanna get married but loved kids) she asked Voltaire to be her godfather (I know she musta been queer in the attic) and he did on the condition that she got his name as her surname and that her first born would also bear his name (what were they running back then anyway a family or a business?!). So yeah I guess we are related no matter how distant though thank God we only share the same Great-Grandfather.

So, yeah, there we were when these two guys wearing the BBA uniform showed up (which wasn't that unusual since we _were_ training in their arena, the BBA's I mean) and went to work pasting a poster on the opposite to the one we were standing against. Me an' Chloe went to check it out only to find that it announced the beginning of the World Championships in a months time and that the regionals would be taking place in two weeks.

The rules are a bit different this time as the reigning champions of an area i.e. The Blade Breakers, The Majestics and The Blitzkrieg Boys, would not be participating but hosting these matches for the better part of the championships and when the top 10 (excluding themselves) will be left will they enter the tournament.

There was also this other rule that a team could have a minimum of 2 players and a maximum of 6. After the usual shock, excitement and stuff we went back to training and doing obstacle courses. I gotta say those were pret_ty_ awesome. And of course, yours truly aced all of them, except the last one where Regan distracted me and those machines sent Joltarius pummeling into the dirt. Then she had the guts to go and say that it was _my_ fault! Okay, so maybe it was but didn't she think that having Joltarius in a state of disfigurement was enough punishment for me?! Well apparently she did as she later on offered to repair him for me and if I'm lucky she might even upgrade him. Whoa! Look at the time it's already 1:00 a.m. and Regan's gonna be pounding on my door at 5:00. So, later D.

Kaylin.

P.S. Stay Cool."

**Thankyou for Reviewing!**

**Lily Hiwatari**

**k 4 kookiemonsta**

**Sinning Angel**

**rebelmewpheonix**


End file.
